


Like My Parents Taught Me

by Snow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>freneticfloetry asked for "pre-canon Simon, working out (and working his way up to) rescuing River"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like My Parents Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freneticfloetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticfloetry/gifts).



> Translation in mouseover.

"I understand, Simon," his mother said. "You're jealous of the opportunity your sister is getting."

"_Huāngmiù gôu pì_," Simon muttered, clearly not under his breath enough.

"You will watch your language, young man," his father said.

"I'm not jealous," Simon said. "I'm concerned that this isn't the opportunity you think it is."

"I'll be fine, Simon," River said, stepping into the room. "Quit worrying."

"I just-"

River rolled her eyes. "I promise," she said. "On five years of letting you win Cribbage."

"We don't play Cribbage," Simon said.

"We could. And I would let you win."

"Just say you'll tell me if anything is wrong."

"I give my word."

Simon nodded and stepped forward to hug her. "I love you," he said.

"I know, Simon," she said.

"And I'll miss you."

"Not too much, I hope."

"No. Just enough," Simon said.

* * *

It seemed that everywhere Simon looked he saw families that were looking out for each other. There was the woman at the front desk, who had been desperately trying to get information on her son, but all anybody seemed to know was that he had been brought here. Simon had stepped in to tell the woman that he had treated her son, and that if no more complications arose he would make a full recovery. He had also promised to keep the woman informed, which was why he was back in the waiting area.

"Doctor Tam," she said, rushing over. "Any changes?"

He carefully schooled his expression. People far too often read things off his face that he never meant to say and weren't even correct. "He's regained consciousness."

"_Gǎnxiè zào wùzhǔ_. Were there...complications?"

"It's going to take about a month's physical therapy before his left leg is back to normal," Simon said. "But there won't be any permanent damage."

"Thank you," the woman said, bowing to him. "Your parents must be very proud to have you."

Simon returned the bow but not the comment. He wasn't sure what his parents were thinking of him these days. He knew his father believed Simon should be working harder, but it was hard to focus on trying to improve his career when he was worried about River.

It was just that Simon was pretty sure that a visit had been promised during the first seven months. It had already been ten months since she had left. They had finally started getting letters again from her around the time of her birthday, letters Simon wasn't even sure his parents were reading.

It was all very worrying, and Simon couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

* * *

"What do you know about the Alliance Academy?" Simon asked, his eyes darting between the man his sources had promised would help and the alley behind him. Any minute now, he thought, he would be busted. He just wanted to be able to see his capture coming.

"Depends who's asking," came the response.

Simon tucked his hand into his pocket to keep it from shaking. "I- A friend of mine knows someone. She sent me to find out."

"Why didn't she talk to me herself?" the man asked.

"Because she didn't feel safe. You're wasting time," Simon said. "Do you have information or not?"

"The Academy isn't what they said it would be."

"I knew that."

"If you stop interrupting, this _will_ go faster."

Simon nodded his assent, though the man probably couldn't see him. Simon thought that maybe if the man got to the point faster, he wouldn't have felt any need to interrupt.

"Your sister-River-'s been undergoing intensive training. There are invasive medical procedures, nothing she's consented to. Brainwashing. The Alliance wants something out of her." The man cut off suddenly. "I have to go. Look, if you really care, I'll be in touch. You can back out now though, no harm done."

"If my sister is in any danger, I need to get her out," Simon said. He suddenly realized he wasn't talking to anyone anymore; the man had left. Simon started to make his own departure when he heard a noise behind him. He started to turn around.

"Freeze!" came the official-sounding shout. "Good. Now stay exactly where you are. I highly recommend you drop any weapons you're carrying. Take your hands slowly out of your pockets."

Simon's heart pounded so loudly he could barely hear the orders, but he did his best to obey them.

"Now turn until you're facing me."

Simon slowly rotated until he was facing the group of Alliance soldiers.

"Search him for drugs and weapons," the one in charge shouted, and two soldiers approached him.

Simon cooperated as much as he could, but the soldiers reacted as if he'd been trying to resist.

"Nothing, sir," one of them said, following a very thorough pat down.

The commander glanced over Simon. "Take him in," he said.

"I was just-" Simon started, only to be cut off.

"Shut up," said the commander.

Simon snapped his jaw shut.

* * *

Simon followed his father home, because he didn't know what else to do. He'd noticed a certain reluctance from his parents to accept that anything was wrong, but Simon hadn't thought it anything more than that. But he hadn't expected this state of denial, given the mounting evidence, from the man who had bought and helped Simon put together his first microscope .

Simon wondered briefly if his parents' extreme disinterest was actually because they didn't care, or if some kind of additional pressure was being placed on them. He watched his father glare at the cameras as they left the prison, and decided it didn't matter.

If they cared no amount of pressure would make them leave River somewhere with _brainwashing_ and _invasive medical procedures_. Because whatever the Academy was doing, it wasn't a perfect institution, and there would be cracks. Simon would find them, because he needed to.

And if that meant he had to pretend to be the perfect son while stealing his parents' money, well. Simon couldn't say that the thought upset him terribly.

* * *

Simon didn't think any of his friends, who were only slightly better than casual acquaintances, really, would have been of help, even if he could have trusted them. Still, he really wished he had someone at his back right now. "I just need a small ship," he said. "To help with the rescue."

The woman yawned. "I read your proposal. I know what you said you need."

Simon waited for there to be more of an answer, but there wasn't. "It's for my sister," he said.

"That's a reason for you," she said. "It's not a reason for me. You've got to give me more."

Simon thought about walking away and trying to find someone else, but this was the fifth ship-owner he'd talked to. "I'll be paying. A fairly substantial amount."

"Not enough to replace my ship if something happens," she said.

"I'll be the one going in, so most of the risk will be on me, rather than on your ship or pilot. And I'll share any information I find out about Alliance security standards from when I go in," he said, with a half smile that he hoped would make her sympathetic, rather than willing to turn him in for treason.

She gave him a slow look.

"Also, I don't know if it helps, but Bobby Soto gave me your name." Simon managed to keep his voice calm, but he wasn't sure she couldn't tell the effort it took him. Hers was the last name he'd given Simon, with a suggestion that Simon should only mention Soto as a last resort.

She raised an eyebrow. Simon could tell at this point that she wasn't very fond of verbal communication, and he squashed his natural urge to talk more to make up for it. "Soto did?" she asked.

"He's arranging almost all the rest of the details for the plan."

"You just might have a chance at rescuing your sister after all, then." She smiled at him. "I'll help. For that substantial amount you mentioned earlier, obviously."

"Obviously." Simon said, trying not to let the tension out all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
